Loly and Menoly's Pet V2
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Masado Burukuso. Loly and Menoly pay Orihime a visit, showing her an arrancar's hospitality... LolyXOrihimeXMenoly. One-Shot!


Loly and Menoly's New Pet V2  
LolyXOrihimeXMenoly

 **A.N.: This is a request by Masado Burukuso. One-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Dub-Con! Don't like, don't read! **

_**After Orihime was taken to Las Noches….  
**_ **Orihime's room**

The ever-present moon of Hueco Mundo shone through the crossed bars of Orihime's window as she sat on the floor, looking around. The air was cold and she hugged her arms for warmth. She knew that she had been told to not cause any trouble and to wait here but she was so bored! There was nothing to do.

Sighing, she looked up at the moon and felt like a caged bird, staring through the bars. "I hope I did the right thing…" she murmured before staring down at the ground. "I hope Ichigo's okay." She really wished she'd followed through with the kiss she'd almost had with him while he was sleeping. Now she felt like she'd forever lost her chance. "Ichigo…."

"Oh Orihime…."

Turning, Orihime saw the door slowly creak open, revealing the menacing twin arrancars, Loly and Menoly. "Hi there, Orihime," Loly grinned evilly as she walked into the room, a small bag in her hand. "We were never introduced. I'm Loly."

"And I'm Menoly," greeted the blonde, giving a small smirk. "Lord Aizen sent us to provide you some entertainment."

"En..entertainment?" Orihime asked, not liking the looks they were giving her. She could see that the Loly was looking at her like a cruel owner to her pet. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were just going to leave you be," the black-haired arrancar said as she walked up to her. "But then we figured we could show some real hospitality." She backed Orihime against the wall and smirked as she got closer. "We couldn't help but notice that you don't seem to like us arrancars that much. Why don't we fix that…."

Orihime was scared as Loly reached for her shirt, tearing it off of her. "What are you doing?!" She tried to cover herself but after Loly pulled her away from the wall Menoly came up from behind and put her hands behind her back. Grinning mercilessly, Loly ripped off Orihime's bra, licking her lips when she saw Orihime's bouncy tits. "Wow, Orihime. I'm jealous." She grabbed hold of Orihime's chin and brought her face closer. "I don't know what Lord Aizen sees in a big tittied witch like you. So we're gonna make you our bitch!"

Loly smashed her lips against Orihime's, her tongue sinfully slipping into her mouth to tease her. Orihime squirmed against Menoly's grasp, not wanting this and wishing someone would come in and save her. Pulling away, Loly scowled at the girl and slapped her in the face. "Ow!" Orihime cringed as Loly painted her cheek red. "Stop!"

"Bitch, you're not gonna tell us what to do!" Loly seethed. Leaning down, the pig-tailed arrancar ripped off Orihime's skirt, tearing off her white panties along with them. "Not so high-and-mighty now, are you, bitch?" Loly smirked. Nodding at Menoly, Loly started to strip out of her clothes. Menoly let go of Orihime to strip out of her clothes. Orihime, naked as the day she was born, shivered as the two naked arrancars turned to face her, Loly smirked evilly as she reached into the bag. Stomping over to Orihime, Loly smacked her down onto the ground. "That's more like it!"

Orihime gasped as Loly slipped a collar around her neck, trying to cover herself from the Arrancars wicked gazes. The two evil girls pushed Orihime onto the floor, keeping her pinned. Menoly kept Orihime's wrists held above her head while Menoly spread her legs. "She certainly has a nice pussy," Loly mused as she looked at Orihime's bare maidenhood. "It's almost begging to be punished!"

"Gahhhh!" Orihime cried out as Loly slammed her knee into her crotch, trying in vain to break Menoly's hold. "Stop! Please!"

"Bitch, please!" Loly spat, smacking Orihime's face some more. "You love it and you know it!" Loly continued to pound Orihime's pussy with her knee, torturing the poor girl as hard as she could. Scowling as she saw her breasts jiggle, Loly gripped Orihime's jugs and squeezed them, pulling on her nipples to the point where Orihime began to cry. Feeling her knee get wet, Loly looked down and saw that Orihime's pussy was starting to drip. "Well, well. Looks like the Human's just a masochistic bitch!"

"Nooooo…" Orihime groaned as Loly pushed her knee against her, grinding against her pussy. Despite the pain, her body was also giving in to the Arrancar's abuse, finding pleasure.

"Looks like she's a closet masochist," Menoly said, keeping the girl's hands pinned. Sitting on her hands, Menoly joined Loly in fondling Orihime's breasts, making the girl moan out loud as Loly's knee pressed against her clit. "Oh?" She smiled at her friend. "Looks like she's about to cum."

"Not yet…" Loly said as she took her knee away from Orihime's pussy. "I want her to cum like a whore." Reaching into the bag again, Loly pulled out a number of naughty sex toys. Orihime looked up to see Loly oiling up a string of beads. "I wonder how slutty her asshole is?" she wondered teasingly as she leaned over the girl.

"Ah! Nooooo!" Orihime screamed as Loly slowly pushed the beads into her sphincter. "Guhhhh!" She could feel the round beads rub against her muscles as one by one they were pushed into her, each one bigger than the last. Loly drank in the look on Orihime's face as she finished pushing the beads into her. Reaching for her side, she grabbed the next toy.

 _VRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Orihime wailed as Loly pressed the silver vibrator against her pussy. For Orihime it was double torture since her writhing caused the beads inside her to move around. "OH!OHHHHH!" She was silenced when Menoly leaned down and kissed her, her mouth soaking up her moans while her hands continued to squeeze her breasts.

The white room became even whiter as Loly pressed the vibrator against her clit. "MMMMMMMH!" she moaned into Menoly's mouth as she felt the bubble inside her on the verge of bursting. Sensing that Orihime was about to cum, Loly grabbed the ring at the end of the anal beads and pulled hard. Menoly took her mouth away from Orihime's, letting her scream into the ceiling as she came. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, cumming all over the vibrator, much to Loly's amusement.

Putting the vibrator to her lips, Loly gave it a good lick, tasting Orihime's juices. "Not bad. For a whore at least," she smirked evilly. Putting the vibrator down, she reached into the bag. "But I'm not done with you yet…."

Orihime felt dread fill her as Loly pulled out two strap-on dildos. Tossing one to Menoly, Loly stood up and put hers on. Being the double-ended variety, Loly moaned as she slid the toy into her wet snatch, feeling a hot sensation fill her up. The toys were developed by Szayelapporo, so they acted like real cocks. "That's nice. This will be fun, fucking this little whore."

Menoly got off of Orihime and put hers on. Orihime, too weak from her orgasm, lay there helpless as the two stood over her, leering down as they stroked their faux-cocks. "Shall we, Loly?" Menoly asked.

To the scared Orihime, Loly looked like a demon as she grinned down at her. "Lets. I'll go first."

Too weak to move, Orihime was pulled toward the center of the room by her hair. "Owww!" Loly quickly got between her legs, Menoly grabbing her ankles and keeping the orangette pinned. Grasping Orihime's waist, Loly rubbed the head of her toy against her wet lips before shoving her cock into her as hard as she could. "AHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed as Loly took her virginity, the Arrancar tearing through her barrier in one go. Loly licked her lips sinfully when she pulled out, seeing a small bit of blood on her strap-on.

"Awww! It looks like our little princess is a virgin. This is even better than I'd hoped."

Orihime wailed as Loly fucked her, the Arrancar's toy sliding deep into her deflowered cunt. Or…she would've wailed had Menoly not shoved her toy into her mouth. Orihime was shocked by how warm and flesh-like the dildo tasted, as if Menoly had a real cock between her legs. "Mmmmmmphhh!"

"Oh fuck!" Menoly groaned, bucking her hips and shoving it deeper down her throat. "Her mouth's so small and hot!"

"So's her cunt," Loly grinned, watching as Orihime's tits bounced like water balloons. "This bitch is top-notch, that's for sure!" Putting Orihime's legs on her shoulder, Loly slid her toy into Orihime's pussy as hard as she could, using forceful thrusts. Due to the toy's unique nature, she could feel Orihime's walls wrap around her and it made her grit her teeth to keep herself from climaxing. "Shit! She's so tight!"

Orihime choked from the toy being shoved down her throat, tears falling as Loly completely filled her pussy. At first, it hurt extremely bad, having her barrier torn and her pussy stretched wide by the Arrancar's toy. But now the pain had subsided and now she could feel vestiges of pleasure growing inside her. Not only that, but to her unique taste buds, Menoly's hot toy tasted good. Before she knew it, she had grasped the base of Menoly's toy and started to bob her head back and forth, sliding it deeper into her mouth.

"Hah!" Loly laughed as Orihime started to buck into her thrusts. "See? She is a slut!" Putting both of Orihime's legs onto her shoulders, Loly started to fuck her with all her might, the head touching the door to her teen's womb. Orihime merely moaned into Menoly's strap-on as her body was brutally fucked.

Too used to fucking Menoly, Loly came much faster than she would've liked. Squeezing her eye shut, Loly pushed into Orihime as deep as she could. "Fuck! Cumming!"

Menoly arched her back, cupping her small breasts as she felt a hot sensation rush through her, the strap-on toy's final ability. Orihime rolled her eyes as she came along with her tormentors. Loly grinned madly as she filled Orihime's pussy with synthetic cum while Menoly moaned lewdly while stroking her cock in front of Orihime's face, blasting her with cum.

Pulling out, Loly took deep breaths as her sweaty body cooled down. She saw the dazed, fucked-senseless look on Orihime's face and took satisfaction. But….

She wouldn't be satisfied with just this.

The cum-covered Orihime yelped as Loly grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the couch. Knowing what Loly had in mind, Menoly followed. "What are you planning, Menoly?"

"What do you think, idiot?!" Loly said, shoving her friend onto the couch before pushing Orihime on top of her. "We're gonna make this bitch scream while we give her double!"

Orihime gasped as Menoly grabbed her hips and slid her cock into her creampied hole. Menoly licked the synthetic spunk off her face, loving how Orihime's face twisted with debauchery with each and every thrust.

 _Smack!_

"AH!"

"You like that, bitch?" Loly smirked, smacking Orihime's round ass. Spreading her cheeks, Loly lined her cock with the entrance of Orihime's asshole. With evil in her heart, Loly pushed her toy into the girl's sphincter, not stopping until she'd sheathed all of her toy into her.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

Orihime was trapped between the two arrancars as they filled both holes. Not only did she have to deal with Loly filling her asshole, stretching it to its very limit, but their pacing was erratic. Menoly took her time, feeling Orihime's hole tighten around her with each slow thrust, her breasts pressing agsint hers. Loly, meanwhile, was pounding the orangette's asshole as fast as she could, giving her soft cheeks a harsh smack every few thrusts. Orihime thought she was going to die from the pain, holding onto Menoly for dear life. "AHHHHHH!"

"Hahahahahah!" Loly laughed. "That's more like it!" Gripping Orihime's waist along with Menoly, she quickened her pace. The room became filled with more of Orihime's cries as well as the sound of her ass being slapped by Loly's hips. But after several minutes of her double fucking, once more Orihime's body started to give in to the pleasure. Her ass soon ceased its resistance to Loly's strap-on, letting her slide in deeper. And Menoly's toy was rubbing up agsaint all of her sensitive spots, making her moan uncontrollably. Menoly pulled into a deep kiss as the three girls felt bliss. Loly, meanwhile, continued punishing Orihime's ass, smacking her hand so hard a handprint was starting to form. She was intent on making sure that Orihime would never walk straight again.

Orihime rolled her eyes into the back of her head as her holes continued to be pounded. "Guhhhhhh!" She was in a continuous state of climax, her pussy gushing all over Menoly's cock while her asshole clamped down on Loly's. "OHHHHHHH!"

"Fuck!" Loly groaned, unable to bear the tight heat of Orihime's asshole anymore. "Gonna cum!" Menoly moaned into Orihime's mouth as they kissed again, feeling close herself. "Menoly, let's paint this bitch white!"

Pulling out of Orihime's abused holes, the two Arrancars shoved the fucked girl to the floor before Loly grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her knees. The girls stood in front of her, stroking their cocks madly as they felt the toys effects take hold.

"CUMMING!"

Orihime merely closed her eyes and panted as the strap-ons shot out stream after stream of white, sticky synthetic cum. Caught in the haze of sex, Orihime stuck out her tongue and tasted the spunk, moaning as the two girls covered her in a white dress of cum. Both Loly and Menoly started to make out with each other as they gave Orihime a bukkake, their tongues intertwining.

Finishing her climax, Loly removed the toy from her crotch, her legs wobbling from the pleasure and pulled Orihime's head up. Licking some of the cum off her cheek, Loly leered into Orihime's eyes. "From now on, you're ours to play with. Every time we come into the room, you're gonna strip out of your clothes and beg us to fuck you. Got it?" Orihime, tired to the point where she was about to pass out, slowly nodded. "Good slut." She kissed Orihime's lips lightly, tasting herself on her lips and smiled. "Till next time, Orihime."

The two girls put their clothes back on, Loly stuffing the dirty toys back into the bag and left the room, leaving Orihime lying on the floor, panting while covered in cum….

The End


End file.
